Una realidad de mierda
by Hlioskjalfin
Summary: Tras haber terminado el arco del corazón de Júpiter, Katsuragi Keima se dispone a declararle sus sentimientos a Chihiro, pero antes de que eso suceda, es transportado a un mundo totalmente oscuro, donde conoce a un supuesto Dios. Este lo envía de vuelta al pasado verano, para conocer a otros protagonistas y descubrir quien en realidad los trajo a este mundo. Fanfic Crossover. Haren


**Prologo: "Al final, el final tan solo puede ser un nuevo comienzo"**

Todo había terminado.

La captura de espíritus fugados, la reconquista de las diosas y finalmente, el viaje en el tiempo.

Estos 3 sucesos habían sido los más agitados y privados de juegos durante toda su vida, siendo forzado a consumir su valioso tiempo de juego para conquistar a chicas reales y resolver los problemas que yacían en sus corazones, con la amenaza constante de perder la cabeza si no lo hacía. Luego de esto, tuvo que enfrentar una conquista múltiple en menos de 1 semana, rompiendo en el camino el corazón de una chica enamorada por el bien del mundo. Días después, viajo al pasado para conectar todos los puntos faltantes, abriendo una grieta en el corazón de 5 inocentes niñas al regresar al presente.

Y así, a pesar de todas las dificultades, los contratiempos y el lamento, vio el final.

Quizás este no fue agradable para todo el mundo y sabía que, tras este, vendrían los lamentos de las chicas rechazadas, así como algunos cabos sueltos que dejo atrás, pero, aun así, decidió ser fiel a sus verdaderos sentimientos y tomo una decisión.

Le confesaría su amor a Kosaka Chihiro.

Con este final de ruta, el héroe y la heroína dejarían atrás todas sus diferencias, compartirían el beso final y todo habría terminado... En los juegos.

Pero el mundo real, como de costumbre, no seguía la voluntad del dios de las conquistas. Él había llegado al final... Excepto que nada había terminado realmente. Su vida no había desaparecido, ni vuelto a ser como era antes. Lo predijo, por supuesto, pero eso no mejoro las cosas.

Había tratado de arreglar todo, atando la mayor parte de los cabos sueltos de una vez por todas, pero, ¿Qué había logrado realmente?

Seguía estando en contacto constante con el mundo y tan solo podía imaginar cuanto más se involucraría con este a futuro, después de todo, lo real se encargaría de ello.

Ahora, ¿Las anfitrionas de las diosas?, supuso que Yui no se había rendido y tampoco estaba completamente seguro de que las demás lo hubieran hecho, incluso si fue así, estarían molestas por engañarlas, yendo a su búsqueda para conocer la verdad o pasar el rato como amigos.

Él no se quejaría de ello, las consideraba como algunas de las personas más importantes en su vida y así como consideraba aquello, también tenía ciertos sentimientos de culpa por haberlas involucrado, haciendo que sea débil ante sus demandas.

Tampoco termino el problema con Elsie, el demonio que lo acompañaba en su misión de cazar espíritus, ya que, según lo que dijo la noche anterior, ella deseo convertirse en su verdadera hermana, lo que el acepto.

Quizás el único final verdadero era el trato con los demonios. Pero nada les impedía volver a trazar sus malvados planes de venganza, por lo que, seguía estando en cierto peligro.

A pesar de todo, el chico conocido como Katsuragi Keima no se sentía molesto con este desarrollo, después de todo, él había cambiado. Consideraba la realidad como un juego de mierda, pero a pesar de ello, no huiría de esta, ni tampoco daría escusas para escapar de sus problemas.

Y así, como lo hizo al final del festival Mai, el seguiría caminando...

O así debería haber sido en un principio.

Como si la realidad misma se estuviera burlando de su decisión final, frente suyo, se encontraba un paisaje totalmente devastador.

Nada natural podía ser visto.

Nada artificial podía ser visto.

Lo único que podía diferenciar aparte de su propia existencia, era un lejano horizonte, sumido en una oscuridad absoluta.

No había una luna, estrellas, o algo que siquiera marcara que hora era y en qué lugar se encontraba.

Dando un giro de 180° grados, se encontró con el mismo panorama, la única diferencia que pudo encontrar fue la completa desaparición del extraño horizonte.

* * *

**Ver Imagen**** 1: Perfil de Autor**

* * *

Intentando mantener la cabeza fría, Katsuragi Keima se dispuso a repasar todos los posibles eventos que podrían despertar una bandera como esta. No encontrando ninguna en su memoria, comenzó a perder la paciencia.

Tan solo la noche anterior había regresado de su viaje en el tiempo y al cabo de unas pocas horas, ¿Ya se metía en un nuevo evento?

Sabía que la realidad era un lugar donde predominaba la aleatoriedad y los eventos mal desarrollados, pero esto era demasiado.

Cada nuevo evento que sucedía, le impedía jugar los nuevos juegos que salían al mercado. La noche anterior, se sentía tan exhausto y con el cuerpo tan adolorido, que lo primero que hizo luego de aclarar sus sentimientos con las anfitrionas, fue quedarse totalmente dormido. Despertando en ese absurdo paisaje.

Preguntándose si esta era la tan mencionada ira de las diosas, se dispuso a explorar. Camino directo al horizonte, al ser el único punto de referencia que podía encontrar, el curso de acción fue bastante claro.

Por extraño que parezca, él no se sentía del todo asustado, sabía que debía haber un desarrollo tras este extraño panorama, por lo que se dispuso a descubrir de que se trataba esta nueva bandera.

_Mentira_.

Camino por... ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses quizás?, no lo sabía con exactitud, al no tener una verdadera noción del tiempo y no sentirse hambriento ni cansado tras esta larga caminata, no podía saber que tanto había estado caminado.

Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba en plena forma, su estado mental era un desastre, el único compañero de ese largo viaje fue su propio cerebro, repasando los juegos que había jugado con anterioridad, pudo pasar algo de todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, pero no podía evitar pensar quizás estaría encerrado en ese lugar por el resto de la eternidad.

_Tenía mucho miedo..._

_Estaba completamente solo en este lugar desierto..._

Hasta que, por fin pudo llegar a tal dichoso destino.

Él pudo ver el final después de todo.

Lo único que lo mantuvo firme todo este tiempo fue el deseo de volver a sus seres queridos... _y así lo haría_...

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Yeah!, al final si pude escribir mis tan dichosas 1000 palabras para el prólogo, debo decir que me costó más de lo que creía, pero tras agarrar un "ritmo" pude hacerlo, lo escribí en básicamente 2 días muy separados entre sí, la primera parte costa de unas 523 palabras, creo, agarrando algunas partes del capítulo 2 del fanfic "The World Not Only God Knows" y para la segunda parte, saque algunas cosas del volumen 9 de To Aru Majutsu No index New Testament, precisamente, algunas descripciones. Hablando más sobre ello, este prologo tuvo muchas más alteraciones que las esperadas, siendo la segunda parte algo completamente distinto a lo que pensaba escribir, y así mismo, también la primera parte, aunque de esta no me acuerdo muy bien, por haber borrado mi borrador.**

**Tras esto, quiero decir algunas palabras genuinas, alguno de mis verdaderos sentimientos están en juego al escribir este fanfic, quiero decir, yo, como tantos otros, me sentí totalmente desconforme al terminar el manga de Kami Nomi, pero así mismo, debo decir, que entiendo la decisión que tomo Keima, y la respeto, por ello, me siento con muchas dudas respecto a este fic, naciendo este del deseo del final Harem y la desconformidad que sentí hace varios años, no puedo evitar pensar en que al escribir esto, estoy arruinando una historia que tanto me dio hace algunos años.**

**Así que, dejare mi pluma imaginaria por ahora y terminare con una pregunta para mis lectores, ¿Esta bien cambiar algo por un simple capricho?, después de todo, no todo siempre sale como queremos, ¿O quizás sea mi mentalidad demasiado conformista?**

**Otra cosa que se me vino a la mente tras revisar un poco, la primera parte viene de lo que llamo la ruta original, mientras que la segunda, es lo que llamo, "mi historia", siendo esta un, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si... ?, pero más raro, jugando un poco con el resultado de la historia original en la primera parte y en la segunda jugando con Keima, haciéndolo sufrir un poco, aunque, creo que apenas se ve aquello. Pensándolo mejor, Quizás lo extienda en el futuro, no, seguramente lo haga.**

**No soy dueño de The World God Only Knows ni de ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia es con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Hlioskjalfin.**


End file.
